


A Tomb of Secrets

by Carnivore



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Fluids, M/M, Paranoia, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivore/pseuds/Carnivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been mentioned that Red Alert has advanced olfactory senses as well... </p><p>So, not only does he hear bots fragging, he can also smell the fluids from half a deck away! Any bot walking past him who hasn’t cleaned himself thoroughly enough - there’s just a tiny trace of lubricant left in his seams, but enough for Red to smell that he’s been fragging, and maybe even <i>who</i> he’s been fragging, assuming that lubricants have individual scents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tomb of Secrets

“You’ve missed a spot”, - Red would chuckle inwardly, sensing a dried-up, completely invisible speck of transfluid in the corner of someone’s mouth. That would be highly amusing, if it wasn’t one of his commanding officers he was talking to about security reports and completely unsexy stuff, and the meaning of the conversation wasn’t slipping away from Red as he struggled to keep unwelcome images out of his mind.

And what about his psychiatrist’s office? He instantly knew if Whirl’s panels had leaked a bit during the previous session (instinctively avoiding that spot on the berth), but thankfully Rung didn’t smell like they’d fragged... Red knew which of the desk drawers held Rung’s favourite sex toys: he kept them clean, but not _surgically_ clean… Red would know if his therapist had ‘faced with anyone in the last few days (and maybe who exactly was that lucky bot, if he happened to know their scent). The patient had more intimate knowledge about his therapist than it was the other way around... At least until Red would finally get the courage to confess why their sessions weren’t helping much: most of his twitching and uneasiness stemmed not from his paranoia per se, but from his more or less constant state of arousal mixed up with all his embarrassing knowledge. And the paranoia was tied up with the fear that his disturbing secret could be discovered. 

Everyone though Red was just grumpy and unpleasant, but the truth was, he couldn’t even have small talk without the fear that something he wasn’t supposed to know could slip past his vocals. Take his carefree roommate, who brought with him a scent of fresh fluids nearly every night. “Had a good time?” - Red might greet him in a casual tone. A mech who lived his life to the fullest, Swerve was likely to answer: “Yeah, as always!”. But what if the minibot would squint suspiciously at the question and counter it with: “How do you know?”

Then it would be too late - even if he managed to convince people that he was no stalker, that he’d never spread any gossip, let alone blackmailing anyone. His mind kept the secrets like a sealed tomb - but people would regard him as a filthy basket full of everyone’s dirty linen that he couldn’t help picking up. What if, to make him forget their secrets, they would subject him to mnemosurgery - his number one nightmare? 

What if even Rung would turn away from him in disgust?

Although, being a psychiatrist, Rung himself was a tomb of secrets… What if he felt as lonely as Red Alert did; what if they both were in need of support? The paranoiac hoped for that - but as much as he trusted Rung, first he needed to know if the orange mech was attracted to him in any way. 

Carefully, with as much self-control as he could manage, Red would steer their next conversation to his past relationship, mentioning his sexual preferences now and then - all the while trying to register any smell of fresh lubricant out of Rung’s panels…

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it to be a Tumblr text but decided to put it here as well. It looks too small for this site tho.


End file.
